The Missing Cat And Place Where My Heart Should Be
by cameroni
Summary: Cake has gone missing. Fiona goes to someone she hopes can help...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

His green-tinted skin brushes up against mine smooth as a marble statue. I feel my weight shifting from the cold concrete into his frigid arms. A feeling of weightlessness overcomes me, I feel myself soaring into the air. The usual pang of fear that overcomes me when my own two feet are not on solid ground dissipates. Odd, the only one I trust enough to hold me is the only one who I shouldn't.

Chapter one

The rolling green hills of ahh that surround my house give me little comfort as they usually do. Had it been any other problem all I would need to do is step outside, and the sheer beauty of this land I call home would easily calm my nerves. But now as I sit in the lush grass, I feel only my heart sinking down into the black abyss that eats my heart in true times of sorrow. Only when I am truly worried does this abyss enjoy the sweet taste of my heart. So now it was clear to me, it was a time to fear. Cake has been missing for two weeks. She had proclaimed that she would be going out for a few hours, but refused to tell me where. Only now do I wish I had pried that crazy little cat for more details. I felt so helpless sitting alone in that falsely beautiful meadow. There was nothing beautiful about this day.

After sitting in the ever-worrisome hole that was my thoughts, I decided that today would be the day. I stood up from my spot and began to move east. Taking one step at a time on a journey I thought I would never take again. Until now I didn't know until now how desperate I really was. About a half an hour of walking later I arrived in the candy kingdom. Going to see the one person I told myself I could never see again.

As I walked through town I felt all of its citizen's eyes on me. The whole kingdom knew of the prince and I's past. I could feel the tension in the air rise as it became so thick one could slice it with a blade. I stepped up the carefully carved bricks of hard powdery candy leading up to the candy castle. I opened the sweet smelling doors to the soft pink castle, as I had done so many times before. The grand ballroom, sure to inspire awe onto all who gaze upon it, was all too familiar to me. I made my way to the laboratory that I was sure to find him in, working on his "project" for sure.

As I walked in to the pale white room I felt the chill in the air. Surely it was to keep _that thing_ cold. I called out in a frail voice, "Hello?" no answer, of course what more did I expect. I walked around the shelves I knew all too well. Gumdrops, candy canes, and all other assorted types of brightly colored candies neatly arranged in alphabetical order littered the shelving that I had built for him. I turned the corner to see him hunched over a pile of equations mumbling. My heart sunk, he had not recovered from his disease.

His disease was not one that many could understand. His, wasn't really a disease at all, just a desire that took over his mind and soul. He had once just been a smart normal candy prince. Using his intelligence to help the people of his kingdom. Building inventions of all sorts, each one with a purpose to fill. This went along quite well for a while, and his desire to help others naturally drew me to him. I first traveled to the candy kingdom to investigate some petty thievery that had been brought to my attention. After arriving in the city it was nearly impossible for me to ignore the stories of the helpful quick witted prince who created high tech machinery to help his people. So surely I needed to meet this man in order to test these rumors myself. When I first saw that pink gummy hair I thought "Hey he isn't that bad looking." That was the beginning of one of the best friendships, and the only relationship I have ever had.

Looking back on those times, it brings a tear to my eye. I look at the shell of a man that lay in front of me. His once pink beautiful hair, a matted mess, His formal attire tossed away in exchange for a lab coat. I tapped on his shoulder and he quickly swung his swivel chair around to face me. "Fiona, n-never thought t-to see y-you again." His stutter was quite prominent showing that he had not spoken to anyone for quite some time now. "W-what brings y-you back to t-the candy kingdom?" His once glorious eyes were now bloodshot, surely from many sleepless nights. How could he given up on everything he had ever wanted in exchange for this, this, madness. I quietly said, "I need your help." His eyes stayed the same, bloodshot, but looking on as if I weren't even there. His reply was exactly as I expected, "W-well I w-would, but t-the project, I a-am close to a b-breakthrough I c-can feel it!" I had finally had enough. I felt the blood begin to boil just under my skin as I raised my voice and shouted, "**You've been saying that for two years!" **His glazed over eyes did not even blink. "But I c-can _feel_ it F-fiona." I knew it was a waste of time and I stormed out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Well That's that. Any hope I had of getting even the slightest inkling of where Cake was had been taken from me. There was no use with him. He had stayed cooped up in that lab for two long years. Would he never give up? It was impossible to bring things back from the dead. Even if it was his own mother.

I walked straight back home. It was the only way I could keep myself from going back in there and breaking down, again. Telling him how much I missed him, crying, saying how I wished he would turn back into the old gumball that I knew, and loved. Alas if I did that I would lose my strength. I had almost come to terms with the fact that he was not, and would never be the same when I left the kingdom, vowing never to return again. By getting out of that kingdom, I allowed myself some freedom. A break from the constant reminders, what we used to do, every corner of that kingdom had a story that related to him. When his mother died, Gumball, he couldn't handle it. He said he would figure out a way to bring her back, but well here we are now. It wasn't like I had given up on him, Just him on me. He would not speak to me for months at a time, when I finally got so flustered I broke down right next to him. He didn't even care. I told him that I was leaving. Not one eyelash was batted. I needed a new start A new beginning. And that's what I went for.

By now I was almost home, back to the same place I started. Without any idea of where cake was. I supposed I would need to go check our usual enemies….. Wait. I saw something taped onto our front door. It seemed to be a green slip of paper. I cautiously approached it. I took a few glances around to see if the person who left it here was still around. They weren't. I plucked the note carefully off of the door and it read as follows:_ You do not know me; you have never met me in your life Fiona. You may have seen me lurking about in the shadows, but never face to face. Yet I have seen you yes as you would say I am a stranger. Most little girls are taught to stay away from those, aren't they? Ah yes. You are probably wondering if I am something to be feared, so should you fear me? Probably, but not for the reasons you think my dear Fiona. As for the Topic at hand, oh that's right I haven't told you yet have I? Well let's Just Say I have some Valuable information on your, erm, problem so to speak. Yes, Fiona I know of your problem, how? All in good time. As for now if you wish, meet me at the graveyard tonight just after sundown. If not, then continue aimlessly wandering about. I'm sure you will find her sometime, right? ~a secret admirer_

Well wasn't that dandy?I didn't get the feeling that I was going to get killed out of that letter at all! Just kidding. I was 99% sure that if I went to that cemetery that night that I was going to die, But what choice did I have? This was the only lead I had on where to find cake. I knew, Cake would have done the same for me. Besides this "secret admirer" seemed more playful than evil… then again he might be playing with his food. Assuming it's a he. I went anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bright red Sunset, a burning rose, gazed at me, so beautiful it almost made me forget that I was standing in a dark cemetery waiting for glob knows what to come and either kill me, or give me information on where Cake is. I was hoping for that last part. The coward in me told me to run and go home, but I had to stay, For Cake. For whomever this person is. They must know something. I haven't told anyone else but myself about Cakes disappearance yet so they must have at least something. That's all I need.

The final rays of sun light began to dwindle and the cemetery became only lit by the moon that began to take rise in the sky. Stone gray headstones neatly placed in rows provided perfect walking paths. I stood in the center path looking out at the cemetery, the black pointed iron fence along the outskirts of the cemetery only added to the creepiness. All of a sudden I thought I saw a dark figure straight across from me on the path. It was too dark to make out, but… no. it was getting closer, step by step. "Who's there?" I said trying hard not so sound like a terrified child. Slowly it walked within ten feet of me then… where did it go? I frantically searched around, my trusty cap nearly falling off in the process and my bangs whipped me in the face on numerous occasions. All was silent I stood still and then "Boo." I nearly jumped ten feet straight into the air; the voice had come from directly behind me. Looking around I saw nothing, but I heard a deep laughter that sounded as if It was coming from the empty space right in front of me.

Slowly and carefully I reached my hand out and felt something, some kind of cloth. Almost instantly a body appeared, and my hand jerked back. Floating before me was a boy about six feet tall, gently flowing in the breeze his short jet black hair carefully framed his face. I looked at his skin and it was an odd shade of olive green, almost gray. On his body he dawned a red flannel shirt, jeans, and converse. His mouth curled into a mischievous smile with two bright white fangs, sharper than a great white's razor sharp chompers. On his neck the two red dots that could only mean one thing… Yes, it was clear, this boy was a vampire. I did not even know his name but I could already tell this boy was bad news. He finished laughing and said with a voice smooth as glass, "So it's clear to me you're a little bit on edge tonight hmm?" A smug smirk rested on his face. Like his sole purpose of coming here tonight was to get a good laugh. For all I know it was. "Okay, tell me what you know." He laughed again like this was as entertained as he had ever been, "Okay miss eager pants, don't you want to know who I am first?" I stood there for a moment, of course his name! "Yes, what is your name?" his smug smirk stayed on his face as he said "Marshall Lee at your service."

**For anyone who is reading this, thank you! This is my first work of fan fiction, so please feel free to leave a review if you liked it or if you have any suggestions! J I will hopefully post more tomorrow! J**


End file.
